Aron and the Olympians
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: A son of Hades, Aron, joins Camp Half-Blood!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson & the Olympians Fanfic.

_Welcome. This is a Fanfic that I've had for some time. I'm not sure if I'll finish it or not. I might. I might not. It depends. I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, but I do own all the OC's._

_Enjoy the story!_

Being a half-blood sucks.

I mean, one minute you're sitting in your seventh grade, third period math class (ugh) and the next thing you know; you're fighting a powerful monster like the Hydra or a Cyclopes. And even if you win, you're probably going to be teleported back to third period math. I mean, couldn't the god, or whatever, that wanted you to battle the monster at least have let you skip math class? The ultimate torture.

But I digress. I learned that I was a half-blood a couple weeks ago, when a golden helm appeared over my head, which I soon learned was a sign from the gods.

"_A satyr shall come to take you soon, my son." _A man's voice had said. _"He shall take you to Camp Half-Blood. In the meantime, take this magical item." _And a small switchblade appeared in my pocket. If it was magic, I still had no idea what it did.

And where was this satyr? No one had approached me since the voice, three weeks ago. I sighed and shifted in my seat and staring at the chalkboard.

My teacher, Mr. Genome, was going on and on about the Pythagorean Theory. Looking at him, something didn't seem quite right. It was like he was surrounded by a mythical red aura. But it was also like a feeling. I could tell that something was going to happen to Mr. Genome. Just as I was thinking this, the school bell rang and every kid in the classroom got up as one and exited the room. I got up and joined them, stopping off at my locker.

As soon as I closed the door to my plain, rusty blue locker, a huge guy walked up to me. "Hey, Julius." I clenched my teeth and groaned. Only one person called me that. I turned and was face-to-face with the ugliest, meanest kid at Defery High. "Brenand." Gregory Brenand squinted his eyes and said, "Nobody calls me by my last name, _Julius._" I growled and said, "Just because you know my last name doesn't mean you can address me by it." "Aw… why? Does the widdle baby not like his mommy? Or maybe it's 'cause his daddy left him." I got so mad, I saw darkness seeping in around the edges of my vision. I opened my mouth to throw a nasty retort, but what came out was, "I curse you, Gregory Victor Brenand. May your dreams be filled with my presence. May your soul forever walk the earth, without rest. May the worst sickness imaginable ravage your body."

Suddenly, the darkness was gone, and I felt really tired. Like I had gotten any sleep last night. "Pfft. Whatever. You're such a loser, Julius." He walked away. I groaned and turned, and saw my best friend, Harold.

Harold has messed-up legs. He can't walk in a straight line. Harold claims it's because he was in a car crash when he was little. "So it's you." Harold said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What's me?"

"You're the half-blood."

I smiled. "So you must be the satyr. I've been waiting, like, three weeks for you to take me to Camp Half-Blood."

"You… you know about Camp Half-Blood?" I nodded.

"A voice told me that you'd take me to this camp for children of the gods, like me."

"You're father? Or you're mom?" I nodded.

"My dad. He gave me a magical item, too."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the dagger. When Harold saw it, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh, gods. You're… you're a son of Hades. And that's… why would he trust a half-blood with _that _weapon?" I looked down at the dagger with a black blade.

"Why? What's so special about it? And did you say my dad was… Hades?" Harold nodded.

"Hades. God of death. He's entrusted you with his second most powerful weapon. The Sword of Hades."

"The Sword of Hades?"

I glanced back down at the dagger and touched its black blade. It was cold. Instantly, it stretched into a sword. The blade was blacker than night, as if it had been forged out of nightmares. Towards the bottom of the blade, where it met the hilt, was a crimson, blood-red key. The hilt looked as if it was made of pure gold and had Greek letters etched in it. The blade radiated power. The power of the dead. "Wow." I said. Holding the Sword of Hades, I felt I was the most powerful creature in the world. Images swam in my mind, showing me besting a thousand monsters with this sword. I closed my eyes and mentally told myself to snap out of it.

I turned to see Mr. Genome walk out of the front door to the school. That weird, red aura still surrounded him. I silently followed him. "Aron? Where are you going?" "Shh." I followed Mr. Genome across the street, where a car suddenly came barreling down and hit Mr. Genome, causing him to fly through the air and land in a crumpled heap on the ground. I no longer felt that red aura.  
…

After seeing the gruesome death of Mr. Genome, I was ready to leave this awful town. My mother, in my opinion, was the worst person in New York. She was an alcoholic, who spent her days working odd jobs, and never coming home. When she _was_ home, she beat me when she got mad. Her boyfriend, Craig, had been decent, though. He had tried to help me, before my mom broke ties with him. I walked through my front door, Harold following me, and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of beer and cigarette smoke.

"What're you doin' here, punk?" My mom's voice drifted from the living room. My mom must have been fired from her job. Just my luck.

"School's over, mom." I walked into the room and saw her lying across the couch.

"Issat so? An' who's this?" My mom said, looking at Harold.

"Uh… just a friend, mom." Harold looked really uncomfortable.

"Well, how's it hangin', handsome?" My mom was obviously drunk.

"C'mon, Harold." I steered Harold towards my room and grabbed my cell phone and my laptop. They were the only two things that my mom let me buy. I tucked my cell phone in my pocket and said, "Alright. I'm ready to go." Harold glanced back to the living room.

"Shouldn't you say goodbye to your mom?"

I shrugged. "She won't remember anything in the morning."

…

After an hour long bus ride, I walked towards what looked like a strawberry field.

"The camp is surrounded with magical borders, so monsters and mortals can't get in."

I nodded, and suddenly heard a loud roar fill the air. I whirled around and saw a giant lion.

"Oh, Styx." Harold said, staring wide-eyed at the monster. "The Nemean Lion."

I glared at the lion and activated my sword. The lion opened its huge mouth and unleashed a blood-curdling roar. I raised my hand and ten undead soldiers erupted from the ground and attacked the lion. But it just roared and shook my minions off.

"Rah!" I yelled, running towards the monster.

I tried slashing at its pelt, but my blade bounced off in a shower of sparks. The lion opened its mouth to roar again, but I raised my hand. Power surged through me, coming from my brain, and giving me a huge headache. Black lightning erupted from my fingertips, frying the lion from the inside-out. The Nemean Lion gave one last dieing yelp, and turned to sand, leaving its pelt behind. As I watched, the lion's pelt shifted and transformed into a golden jacket. I smiled and slipped it on.

"Aron… how did you do that?"

I shrugged, rubbing my temple. "I dunno. But my head hurts _really _bad. Ow."

I shuddered, felt my legs go out under me, and fell.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello. Sorry I haven't written a second chapter for this until now. I had gotten some… constructive criticism, shall we say. And I tried fixing the first chapter, but I couldn't put my heart into it. So… I'm just gonna keep writing, and try to… "lower" Aron's powers._

The Hades cabin looked _extremely _cool. The walls were solid obsidian, there was a white skull above and on the door, and there were two torches that burned green fire. I slowly opened the door and looked around. There were four beds, and the room was lit by candles that were lit with green fire. Skulls and such were on the walls, and the bed frames were made out of silver steel that felt icy cold to the touch.

"Cool place, huh?" I turned around to see a boy wearing black and silver. On his wrist was a silver bracelet with silver, black, and red skulls.

"Yeah." I said, looking around the dark room. "It actually is."

"Are you a son of Hades, too?" I nodded, and extended his hand. "My name's Nico."

I shook his hand and said, "I'm Aron."

"Aron? Cool name. You're the first roommate I've had so far. I saw your performance. You held up pretty good against the Nemean Lion. And that black lightning thing… how did you do that?"

I shook my head. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Hm… weird. It makes me think that maybe you're something more than a son of Hades. You might be your own new thing."

I shrugged and took out my dagger.

"You ever see something like this?"

Nico nearly jumped out of his skin. "Holy Zeus! How'd you _get _that?!"

I shrugged, shocked by his reaction. "Hades gave it to me."

His features suddenly turned heartbroken. "He… he gave you his mightiest sword? He didn't…." Nico sighed. "Well, that's cool. Just make sure you be careful with that, okay? In the wrong hands, that sword could unleash all the titans down in Tartarus." I nodded and replaced the dagger. "Well, anyway, I'll see you at lunch, okay? Oh, and, we've got capture the flag today, so don't forget to bring you're magical items, okay?"

And he turned around and ran out.

……….

It was nighttime, and strangely I felt more… powerful than I did during the day. The darkness seemed right, like my home turf, filling me with energy. I stood in the middle of the forest that lined Camp Half-Blood with a bunch of other demigods. My cabin had sided with the Athena, Poseidon, and Zeus cabin, and the Ares, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Dionysus cabins were against us. Our team leader, a kid named Percy, stood on a boulder, looking over us. He looked about seventeen.

"Fellow campers!" He said. As soon as he'd spoken, the entire camp grew dead quiet. I could tell these guys respected him. "The Poseidon and Hades cabins shall team together and go left, Zeus' shall go right, Athena shall be on defense. Are we clear?"

A rising cheer erupted from the campers, and we took our positions. Percy came up to me, a girl about the same age as him following. The girl had grey eyes, which marked her as a daughter of Athena.

"Hey, kid." He said to me. "You're new, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I just arrived today."

Percy nodded and extended his hand. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I nodded and shook his hand. "My name is Aron Julius, son of Hades."

Percy's eyes widened. "Hades? That's cool. There're only two people in the Poseidon's cabin, so I was afraid we might not have many people going with us."

I got out my dagger and extended the blade.

"Whoa." Percy said, eyeing the blade. "Isn't that… the Sword of Hades?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Dad gave it to me."

It felt kind of weird calling Hades "dad".

"Hades just _gave _you his second most powerful weapon?" He glanced at Annabeth. "Wow. No wonder Nico was so upset. You ready, Aron?"

I nodded, and we gathered up Nico, charging towards the left side of the forest with a battle cry.

……….

The forest was really cold at night. Add that to the strange monsters that lurked that across the shadowy ground, and this dark jungle was a frightening, evil place. Percy, a Cyclopes named Tyson, and Nico and I walked slowly, avoiding traps that our enemies could have placed. There was also a girl my age following, but she didn't speak at first. Percy introduced her as Susan, a daughter of Poseidon.

"Remember, guys." Percy whispered through the opaque, clean air. "Our main focus is the Ares and the Hephaestus kids. The Apollo guys can be a pain in the neck, too, if you're not careful. The Hephaestus kids know how to place almost undetectable traps."

No sooner did he finish his sentence when he tripped a trip wire. Instantaneously, a huge cannon sprung up from the ground like a plant and shot at Percy, causing him to explode. I gasped in horror, but when the smoke cleared Percy didn't have a scratch.

"See?" He muttered, a dark expression on his face. "What did I tell you?"

……….

Soon after the explosion, a loud growl could be heard. I raised my blade and saw a huge Hellhound burst from the shadows. It was bigger than me, with huge daggers that were supposed to be teeth. Its eyes were black as night, with matching fur. Percy raised his blade, Riptide, but there was a loud shot and the Hellhound whimpered and disintegrated into dust. I turned back to see Susan standing there with a smoking pistol in her hand. The gun was gold colored and was pouring out white smoke.

With a smug smile, Susan replaced the gun in a holster on her hip and said, "It shoots Celestial bronze bullets. Made it myself."

And she walked past us, towards the sounds of screams and metal against metal.

……….

As I went into the raging battle, I saw a huge girl stalk up to me, backed up with two friends. In her hands was a wooden spear that crackled with yellow electricity.

"Hey, look." She said to her buddies. "It's the new kid. Let's show him what the children of Ares have to say to wimpy freaks who join the battle without any training." Her friends smiled evilly as she raised her electric spear. "Any last words, punk?"

I looked around for help, but the others had already left me to join the battle that was raging on around me.

"Ahhhh!" The girl yelled as she charged the spear at me.

Quickly, without realizing what I was doing, I grabbed the point of the spear and wrenched it out of her hands, turning it around in mid air and stopping it suddenly, so that the blade was barely touching her throat. She gulped, a terrified look in her eyes.

"Uh…"

Her friends quickly turned around and left her. I grinned evilly, and in my presence the lightning that was surrounding the spear turned black and crackled with increased intensity.

"What-" Was all the girl managed to get out before I fried her into unconsciousness.

Apparently, Percy had been watching.

"Whoa, Aron! That was sweet! You fried Clarisse!"

"Oh… yeah. Thanks."

Percy laughed and said, "Join the fight! We've got lots to do!"

I threw the spear to the ground and ran into the woods, raising the Sword of Hades.


End file.
